1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a screwing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic and semi-automatic screwing machines currently available on the market can be divided into two model types of suction and blowing, as described below.
The suction-type screwing machine mainly utilizes the approach of vacuum suction to draw a screw from the feeder and then enables the fastening action of the screw. The operation is a series of process steps of drawing and fastening of screws. The screwdriver is concealed inside the suction nozzle.
The blowing-type screwing machine utilizes the approach of blowing to supply a screw. The fastening process of the blowing-type is to deliver the screw from the vibration tray to the clamp nozzle by the approach of blowing. The clamp nozzle is closed at the time when the screw is delivered to the clamp nozzle. The screw is then located inside the clamp nozzle. When the screw arrives at the fastening location, the clamp nozzle opens with the screwdriver moving down, and the screw is fastened into the object to be fastened through this process. After the fastening, without going back to the feeder, another screw is blown from the vibration tray to the clamp nozzle, and the fastening action of another screw is directly carried out.
For the screwing machines currently available on the market, when the production line is undergoing operations of either suction-type or blowing-type, the main bodies of the two screwing machines cannot be shared. The main body for suction-type can only be used for the operation of suction-type; the main body for blowing-type can only be used for the operation of blowing-type. If the fastening mode on the production line is switched, i.e., from suction to blowing or from blowing to suction, the whole main body must be switched, which increases the cost and is very inconvenient in the operations.